Paradoxical Existence
by hentai18ancilla
Summary: A questionable reason as to Dumbledore's not so secret obsession with Harry.


**Omake  
**

**

* * *

_  
_**

_The most profound statements are often said in silence._

**Lynn Johnston**

* * *

Harry had been called in by Dumbledore for the bloody ninth time that day but he had forgotten about his appointment- or better said was distracted if you catch my drift. Hermione was talking about an incident in the girls dormitory that involved the Patel twins fighting naked in the showers. Needless to say, once he had regained blood flow he was on his way to Dumbledore's office after taking care of a sizable problem that had been affected on his person after such licentious disclosure. Not that he minded. He just hoped Colin had pictures for sale later.

He walked in but saw no one there; apparently the Headmaster had stepped out for a while. Why was the headmaster always calling him in for every little reason? It was such a huge waste of time. Since Harry had time to kill he decided to snoop around and sate his curiosity once and for all. Besides if he was caught the Headmaster would probably scold him lightly and not attempt to kill him like Snape.

Who was the man that lay behind the grandfatherly veneer?

He fiddled around with various ornamental trinkets that seemed to serve no purpose until he stumbled upon an odd book. It was rather worse for wear with gold embossed letters, utterly ancient and mysterious as the man himself.

Intrigued, he proceeded to open the book with the Gryffindor impetuosity that he had been gifted with, but soon his jaw dropped, he feverishly flipped the pages one after another. He paled; words failed him as his stomach churned tumultuously filled with unrelenting anxiety. This...this could _not_ be true!

* * *

**March 5**

He walked in slowly with those bright emerald eyes staring right at me, I could almost imagine how'd they look as I climaxed in his tight arse.

Harry claimed he came to converse with me about the quidditch team, or something or other. Who cares, he was straddling his chair and staring at me as if in supplication, _"Take me!"_ I swore I saw a glimmer of lust in his eyes. After all, I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was still in my prime.

Fixated upon his gorgeous lightly rounded thighs I nodded in agreement. I was really glad I made the Dursley's make sure he kept a nice apricot complexion unlike most pale pasty wizards who never go outside in their lives without a protective charm. Genius really!

I am not really sure what he was asking, maybe I should pay more attention.

Or not, his pale pink lips beckoned me closer, to taste and sample the ambrosia of youth.

I got up and put my arm on his shoulder, I told him that things in life are not easy. Mentally I wondered how hard it would be to get him in the sack. A few more favors perhaps? Grindelwald understood after a while. Would Harry ever understand his role in the grand scheme of things? **(-_-;)**

I sniffed his hair discreetly, I think he is using that new jelly bean scented shampoo. Maybe I should buy him an apricot and peach one to match his smooth lovely skin? Imagine, to taste like peaches.

* * *

**March 6**

That pompous Malfoy brat has been making catty eyes at my Harry! **D:**

I have asked Severus to take care of the situation posthaste but as the whelp's godfather he seems unsure as to how he should proceed. If the matter is not resolved swiftly _Draco _will meet with an unfortunate accident. He even groped Harry's bum and made it look accidental, and no one is allowed to touch his beloved's delectable derriere. That Malfoy brat shall not slate his abominable desires on Harry's virgin flesh.

Harry had better appreciate how hard he strived to keep the international celebrity a virgin at the ripe age of 15. That half-Veela nearly raped him during the TriWizard tournament. Who knows what would have happened if he had not interfered?!

Ahh, the things he did for love. ** *.***

* * *

**March 7  
**

I called Harry to my office again, I told him that it was of dire importance that he look into some memories from the pensive of Voldemort.

As he peered into the memories my eyes veered to his firm bum, I wonder how he keeps it in such good shape? Maybe I should ask him and we could go to the gym together … :-)

I wonder if I can convince him that he has to bond with me to defeat Voldemort? He is pretty gullible after all. I'll just leave a fabricated book for Hermione to find and convince him that it is the only logical solution.

He will agree, despite the fact that he disagrees as always. Later on after we're bonded I'll mention we have to consummate the bond. I also need to buy more lemon drops at Sams.

* * *

**March 8**

Harry still has not come to me despite the fact that Dolores is using her illegal blood quill. Am I not kind enough? Have I not told him time and time again that he can come to me for_ anything_?

As it stands I do not plan to help him until he acknowledges the fact that he owes me another favor and this time I expect reimbursement. Maybe a lengthy snog. He kissed that Weaslette twit- she's not worthy of his dear affections- a slag naught else.

I will make his toes curl in desire when I employ my secret techniques that I learned from Ovid's_ Ars Amatoria_. The art of kissing does not change from one century to another.

* * *

**March 9**

Yes! **\(^_^)/**

I made the tart hook up with Dean Thomas _**and**_ Seamus Finnegan.

Even he should be able to see that she's not worthy enough to be his exalted girlfriend.

Not that he needs a girl when he has him as an _amarante_. The boy will see reason soon enough. He's too naive, not that training him will be a bad thing...

* * *

**March 10**

I was wondering how Severus was progressing with his forceful legilimency on Harry, perhaps the boy was finally weak-willed enough to cede to his desires?

But mayhap not yet, Severus did say that 'Potter' remained ever obstinate and strong-willed.

Perhaps a couple more sessions would do it. That dratted boy just did not know when to give up. Maybe he could offer him a lemon drop with a strong dose of Amortentia?... **(o_o)**

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed feeling sickened, and betrayed. He thought of Dumbledore like the grandfather he never had and he had _those _thoughts about him. No wonder Voldemort became an evil git.

He knew he should continue to read, to discover what other machinations Dumbledore had but that was all Harry could muster to read, he dropped the book askance and took a few steps back. He heard a noise that startled him and in his hyper-aware state started to freak out therefore he hurriedly grabbed the book and put it back before Dumbledore could discover a discrepancy.

When he calmed down a bit, he noticed that Dumbledore still had not returned and that Fawkes was chewing on something colorful. Curious he peered closer only to discover that it was a picture of himself!

Not only that but he was asleep, who would do such queer things?

Flabbergasted, and in his attempt to run away he stumbled upon a hidden pathway that opened up ever so coincidentally for his appraisal. His usually quiet Slytherin side warned him to escape but his Gryffindor brashness kept him stranded there in obscure stupefaction.

"Just how many things can a person discover in one day," he muttered to himself alarmed.

A dim light lit the room, he then noticed that there were pictures of himself in various states of nudity all over the place.

_All this time he thought he was a special kid, but no, just......._

"Wait a second- is that a picture of Voldemort?!" he gasped out surprised. In that instant Harry made a most profound revelation. No, it was not Apocalypse but close to it.

Voldemort was Dumbledore's boy-toy. It was all starting to make sense. He takes them from orphanages or troubled homes and pretends to care, just like Dumbledore would 'save' him from the Durseley's every summer. Then he tries to collect on favors, that must be when Voldemort left and Harry became his new obsession. Apparently they both looked strikingly similar. The parallels of his existence frightened him. How paradoxical that the Supreme Leader of the Light was really the reason for all those revenge driven Dark Lords?

His only thoughts were, "What should I do now?"

Smiling benignly Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows, "I was wondering when you'd make the connections Harry, now…" moving forward sprightly for his old age he reached out a long gnarled arm to Harry's petite waist to bring him close to his side, "why not become better acquainted?"

* * *

A/N: My brother Lewis decided to try his hand at writing. I have to admit, he's more creative and funnier than I am. I just try to be funny but I'm not. ~_^ He asks me to mention that it's his first time [he's not a virgin hehe] writing a story and apologizes for his sublime ignorance. I'm posting it because I think it's good.

-Dani

Please tell me what you think so he can continue delving into writing and maybe make this more than a one-shot, or a series of his zany ideas. As for my fans, I'm still not writing or updating any stories. But Lewis has time ^_^


End file.
